


Kiss The Boy

by Dark_DemonMafia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hand Jobs, High School, Loss of Parent(s), Love Bites, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Scratching, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sloppy Makeouts, Strained Friendships, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swearing, Teen Crush, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: Conner Young is in his second year of high school and has just started getting used to his powers. But as time goes on he starts to see his childhood friend Logan in a different light. He’ll have to get used to getting through the pains of high school, controlling his powers, and trying not to ruin his friendship with Logan. But is he really just over thinking everything?Logan Price is an orphan who lives with his Aunt. He is a second year high school student who has had a crush on his best friend Conner since they were in middle school. Things start going down hill when Conner starts acting different towards him. Is there something Conner’s trying to hide and will Logan figure it out?





	1. Author’s Note

Hello Everybody! 

I decided to take a break from my recent Series Crimson Souls and create something new. I will continue Crimson Souls. I’ve decided I love the story too much to Discontinue it. I will post a few new chapters for it soon. But for now welcome to a new story I created! I am excited for what I’ll be able to come up with. I will write the first chapter over the weekend and post it. But I want to make a few things clear.

 

Critic, Comments, and Suggestions are welcomed! And yes I will credit you. 

 

Hate comments and shaming this work aren’t welcome. You don’t like the story and think it’s crap I don’t care move on. 

 

Be aware I am not the best speller when it comes to some words and I may make grammatical errors sometimes. I do proof read the work before posting as best as I can. 

 

I post as as often as I can. Sometimes I don’t have the inspiration and I can’t really force myself to write with no inspiration. 

 

Thats is all for now. Thank you and enjoy.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just posted pictures of what the main characters look like on my tumblr if you want to take a look. 
> 
> H  
> Look up the name rawcandyguts you’ll find them there.

**_(Conner’s POV)_ **

 

_ Beep beep beep _

 

I woke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off. I groaned reaching for the damn clock and slamming my fist down on the snooze button a couple times till it went silent. I didn't want to get up, it was too damn early and I wasn’t in the mood to go to school. I looked up at the time. 

7:58 AM, I had to be at school before 9. I slowly pulled myself up out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. Dad had already left for work and mom was downstairs cooking breakfast. 

 

“Conner get up you're not going to have time to eat!” 

 

“I’m up! I’ll be down in a minute!” I called back.

 

I pulled on a old grey faded band t shirt dad had given me for my birthday two years back. Ma hated this shirt saying it doesn’t fit that well and you can barely make out the name Hollywood Undead on the front. But honestly I loved this shirt so I wear it despite how old it is. I pulled on my skinny jeans and sneakers and headed downstairs. Mom stood there over a pan of eggs long brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She gave me a once over before giving me that classic disapproval stare. 

 

“You know you could ask your father for another band shirt. I’m sure he’d get you one for your birthday.” She said. 

 

“I know, but I just like this one.” I said sitting at the table.

 

My older sister Gwen sat across from me looking through her Anatomy book. Probably studying for a test. I picked at the food on my plate. Something had been bothering me all week. I felt like my feelings were changing. But of course I don’t know what it means. But I don’t want to ask mom or dad. Asking my sister Gwen’s definitely out of the question considering she has a bad habit of blabbing every private conversation we have on Twitter so yea no. Mom must have noticed my discomfort because she came over next to me giving me a worried look.

 

“What’s wrong honey is it not good? I tried to put more pepper on it just like you like it.” She asked. 

 

“Huh? Oh no it’s good I just guess I’m not that hungry sorry.” 

 

I heard Gwen snort from across the table. She was still looking at her medical book, but she had a smug smile on her face. She pushed her glasses up on her nose. 

 

“That’s new. Your always hungry. Something you’d like to share Connie?” 

 

I glared at her. I fucking hate when she calls me that.  

 

“Not with you Gwenevieve.”

 

She scrunched her nose at the name giving me a dirty look. 

 

“Aw but sharing is caring.” She teased. 

 

“Well I don’t care.” I snapped. 

 

“Stop it you two. Conner be nice. Gwen stop teasing your brother.” She said. 

 

I crossed my arms glaring at her. Gwen smiled knowingly at me. I gave her a suspicious look. 

 

“You sure you don’t want to tell mom about your little sexuality problem?” 

 

My eyes widened. 

How the fuck did she know that!? I only told Honey about that!

 

“What the hell were you listening in on my phone calls again?!”

 

“Sexuality problem?” My mom asked.

 

God dammit Gwen you bitch.

 

“Oh you didn’t tell her? How scandalous not even telling you own mother.” She laughed. 

 

My face started to get red from anger and embarrassment.

 

“Gwen shut the hell up!” I shouted. 

 

“Somebody’s pissy too much sexual frustration for Logan?” 

 

I stood up and slammed my hands hard on the table. 

 

“Go suck a fuck Gwen!” I yelled. 

 

“Conner!” Mom yelled.

 

Gwen burst out laughing unfazed. She knew what she was doing. She got under my skin everyday to make me uncomfortable. And she fucking enjoys every second of it. 

 

“You know for a big sister you can be a cold hearted bitch.” I said grabbing my bag.

 

I headed for the door and opened the door. 

 

“Conner don’t you want me to drive you?” Mom asked.

 

“It’s fine I’ll walk.” I said slamming the door behind me. 

 

I slang my bag over my shoulder. I fucking hated Gwen. She’s nice and caring, but that’s a rare thing with her. Half the time she’s just cold to me and I’m sick of it. I am not sexually frustrated for Logan dammit. He’s my best friend that’s it. 

  
  


Ten minutes of walking I reached Logan’s house. He usually walks because both his moms have work so I decided to walk with him. I knocked on the front door. I heard rushed footsteps and the door opened. Logan looked up at me confused.

 

“Conner? What are you doing here? Don’t you usually get a ride?” He asked. 

 

“Yea. My sister pissed me off again so I needed time to myself for a bit. Thought you’d like some company.” I said. 

 

He smiled up at me and I immediately felt bad. Mainly because all I could think about was running my tongue over the gap in his teeth. 

 

“Sure. Come on I’m almost ready I just have to get my hoodie.” 

 

I walked in behind him and closed the door with my foot. He ran upstairs and I mentally kicked myself for staring at his ass. 

 

As soon as he was out of ear shot I started talking to myself. That’s normal for me these days. 

 

“This is so fucking wrong. He’s been your best friend since preschool. I don’t like guys. I can’t be crushing on him. It would ruin everything.” I said quietly to myself. 

 

“What would ruin everything?” 

 

I jumped at Logan’s voice. I turned around quick. He had his hoodie tied around his hips. 

Fucking god dammit.

 

“Oh um just my sister if she talks about something embarrassing I told her. You know how Gwen is you can’t tell her shit.”

 

He gave me a curious look before brushing it off as nothing. He smiled at me and put his book bag over his shoulder. 

 

“You ready?” He asked. 

 

“Y-yea.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is serious homophobic language in this story. I’m not homophobic myself. Just making that clear. You have been warned.

**_(Conner’s POV)_ **

 

We arrived at school a few minutes later. As soon as we walk in the door I'm talking like five seconds Nathan walks up to us. Nathan is a jock. Not just any jock. He’s fucking stupid and rude. He gets his kicks from picking on Logan. Logan doesn’t seem to care but this guy pisses me off. He’s always running his mouth.

 He walked up to us with that smug ass smile. 

 

“Well if it isn’t fag #1 and fag #2.” 

 

I glared at him. Logan reaches his hand back grabbing my arm. He did that whenever Nathan said anything that would get me going. I already can’t use my powers right and me getting angry makes it worse. 

 

“Fuck off Nathan.” 

 

“Hey Gypsy Princess found anybody to bone you up the ass yet?” 

 

“No Nathan I haven’t. Have you found any parents that actually care about you.” Logan said blankly.

 

Nathan’s smug smile faded and his brow was furrowed. His fists were clenched and he got up in Logan’s face. 

 

“What the fuck did you say to me you little freak?! I’ll fucking end your ass. You think you're so smart huh? Your nothing. Your shit.” He spat. 

 

I pushed Logan behind me and got up close to Nathan’s face. 

 

“Leave him alone. Or I’ll make you really fucking sorry.” 

 

I felt a strong hot burning sensation in both hands. Nathan could see the sincerity in my eyes. It wasn’t a threat it was a fucking promise. He backed away with his face twisted in disgust. 

 

“You faggots are made for each other. Don’t think for a second that this is over.” He said walking away. 

 

The feeling in my hands faded. I sighed. Something about what he said made me anxious. Made for each other….whatever what the fuck did he know anyway. 

 

“Conner?” 

 

“Yea?” 

 

“You ok?” He asked.

 

“I’m...I’m fine.” I lied. 

  
  


 First and second period came and went quickly but of course third was going so slow. Don’t get me wrong I like History but I had this anxious feeling and all I wanted was time to go faster so I can go to lunch. I taped my pencil impatiently on my desk as the words of my history teacher faded out. I kept glancing at the clock. Twenty more minutes. Ugggh. I rested my head in my palm letting my mind wander.

 

_ ‘Logan…’ _

 

That amazing smile with the cute gap in his teeth. The way his eyes and nose scrunch up in thought every time he was trying to come up with an idea. That bronze skin and slender neck you can run your teeth against. His soft brown hair and hypnotizing pale grey eyes- 

 The snapping sound of a ruler against my desk pulled me out of my thoughts. I jolted back surprised. 

 

“Mr. Young!” 

 

“Y-yes?!” I accidentally yelled back. 

 

The teachers eyes narrowed at me. He pulled the ruler behind his back and made a face. His glasses slid down his nose as he leaned forward slightly. 

 

“I’m not boring you am I?” 

 

“N-no sir.” I said.

 

“Then can you answer my question?” He asked. 

 

I stared at him blankly. I felt my cheeks heat up. 

 

“C-can you repeat the question?” 

 

Everyone in class burst out laughing. I suddenly felt very small and I looked down embarrassed. 

 

“What was the year of the mutant revolution?” He asked.

 

“Uhh...I don’t know.” I said.

 

He made a smug face and walked back towards the front of the room. Long story short I got extra homework. Which is fan fucking tastic. 

 I dragged myself to the lunch room after the bell rang. I was irritated. I sat down at the table and laid my arms and head on the table. Two minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Logan. He looked concerned. 

 

“You alright?” 

 

“Yea. Just the teacher being a dick.” I said sighing.

 

“What happened?” He asked. 

 

“He gave me extra homework for not paying attention.” 

 

“What were you doing?” 

 

“Thinking…” I said.

 

Before he was able to ask what Honey walked up to the table. She walked up to the table sitting down across from me. She set her purse on the table pulling out her compact. She proceeded to apply more pink lipstick on. I banged my head against the table. She snapped her compact shut noticing my frustration. 

 

“Something got you down hun?” She asked. 

 

“He got extra homework from Mr. Dean for not paying attention in class.” Logan said.

 

“What was he doing then?”

 

“Thinking…” I mumbled.

 

“About what?” She asked. 

 

I lifted my head giving her a look. She nodded her head knowingly. 

 

“Well enough said then. So I was going to ask you Conner if Gwen was done with my book yet?”

 

“No. She’s half way through though. I’ll ask her for it tonight.” 

 

“Sup losers club!” 

 

I looked up seeing Harley walking towards us waving. I gave her a small wave. She sat on the end of the table and leaned back on her hands. 

 

“So I heard asswipe gave you extra homework.” She laughed.

 

“Who’d you hear that from?” I asked.

 

“Roger. He said you nearly shit your pants.”

 

“Roger doesn’t know jack shit. He sleeps half of the class and then goes to the bathroom to smoke.” I said. 

 

She laughed. Her eyes darted up to a table behind me and Logan. Her smile faded and she gave an annoyed look in that direction.

 

“Logan duck.” She said.

 

“Huh?”

 

A crumbled up part hit him in the back of his head. It fell in front of him. He grabbed it opening it. The paper only had a word written in thick sharpie. 

 

**Faggot**

 

I glared back at Nathan and his friends as they started laughing. 

 

“Stupid dipshits.” I said. 

 

Logan rolled his eyes setting the paper aside. 

 

“Why don’t you just let me beat the shit out of him?” 

 

“Because it wouldn’t stop anything. He’ll keep doing it anyway.” He said. 

 

He pulled out his notebook and started sketching in it. I watched him irritated that he was right. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the art I know the picture qualities bad and the art isn’t as good as I’d like it to be. But when I’m actually able to do digital art I’ll replace the art. I


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has problems with Nathan and some guys he needs help covering it up.

**_(Logan’s POV)_ **

 

I’m trying to be the bigger person. I try not to get mad. But it’s so damn hard and I hate the things they say about me. 

 After school instead of calling one of my moms’ to pick me up like usual I walked home in the dark.

 I walked through the front door and took off my shoes setting down by the door. I headed for the stairs. 

 

“Logan is that you? Hunny why didn’t you call?” 

 

My birth mom came out from the kitchen. She had a worried expression on her face. I pulled my hood up to hide the bruises on my face. 

 

“I-I’m going to bed early.” I said. 

 

“But hunny aren’t you hungry? Dinner's almost ready I made your favorite, meatloaf.” She said. 

 

“I’ll have some later mom. I just want to be alone.” 

 

“Logan. Come here.” She commanded 

 

I hesitated sighing as I walked back down towards her. She grabbed at my hood pulling it down. She gasped as she saw the bruises on my neck and face. 

 

“Carol!” She yelled. 

 

I made a face as my other mom walked into the living room. 

 

“Jesus Christ Esmeralda. I’m like one room away no need to yell.” 

 

She stopped staring at my face with wide eyes.

My birth mom put her hands on my shoulders giving me a serious look. 

 

“Tell me who did this? Now.” 

 

“It’s nothing I’m fine.” I said.

 

“No your not! For god sakes Logan you have a black eye!” 

 

“Hunny calm down. It’s ok breathe.” My other mom said. 

 

“I want to know who the fuck hurt my baby!” She yelled towards my other mom. 

 

I put a hand on hers and she looked back at me with tears eyes. I smiled up at her. Trying not to let it show how much I was being crushed inside because of what happened. I hugged her.

 

“I’m fine really it was just a stupid fight with some guy. It won’t happen again.” I said. 

 

She hesitated before hugging me close. I pulled away smiling at them before going upstairs. 

I got to my room locking it. I sighed as I pulled off my hoodie and shirt revealing bruises everywhere on my body. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. 

Shit. 

I pulled out my phone from my bag dialing Miranda’s number. It rang a few times before she picked up. 

 

_ “Hello? Logan darling how you doing?”  _

 

“Not great. Can you come over to my house? I need your help with something.” 

 

_ “Sure. I’ll be there in five minutes.”  _

 

“Honey?” 

 

_ “Yes doll?”  _

 

“Can you bring your makeup bag?”

  
  


Five minutes later Honey walked up the stairs to my room. I unlocked the door letting her in. I quickly closed it locking it. She set her bag on the bed and hung up her jacket. 

 

“So what did you need my help with?” She asked.

 

“This.” 

 

I pointed to my face. Her eyes were wide and she pressed her hands lightly on my cheeks. 

 

“Darling what happened?! Who did this?!” 

 

I sighed. 

 

“Nathan and two other boys. They’ve been doing it the past few days but they got my face this time.” I said. 

 

“That fucking asshole! He’s gone too far! I’m calling Conner!” 

 

She pulled out her phone but I snatched it from her. She gave me a surprised look. 

 

“Please don’t. He’ll be so mad and he’ll end up killing him.” I said panicked. 

 

She put her hand on my shoulder. I handed her back her phone. 

 

“This isn’t good Logan. You’ve got to tell somebody about this. Someone who can actually help stop it.” She said. 

 

“No. I’m fine. I can handle it on my own.” I said. 

 

She sat down on my bed sighing. 

 

“Can you show me how to cover this up?” I asked. 

 

She crossed her arms and looked at me. I felt guilty knowing I probably wasn’t doing the right thing. 

 

“Fine. But i'm walking home with you from now on.” She said. 

 

I smiled at the demanding tone knowing she was there for me whether I liked it or not. I laughed. 

 

“Ok ok.” I said. 

 

It took a few minutes to apply the foundation to where it would cover the bruises completely. Honey pulled back and looked over her work. She put the sponge down and held up her compact. I opened it looking over my left eye and cheeks. You could barely tell. I smiled. I put the compact down. She handed me a clean sponge and a bottle of foundation. I looked at her questioningly. 

 

“For when I’m not here to do it. Three layers to cover. And Logan.” She said. 

 

“Yea?” I asked.

 

“I’m always a call away if you need me.” She said grabbing my hands. 

 

I felt tears come to my eyes as I hugged her. She hugged me back tightly. 

 

“Promise not to tell Conner?”

 

“I promise. But if it gets way too out of hand I’m breaking that promise.” She said. 

  
  


After Honey left I looked over my face frowning. I felt myself start to cry. I hated myself for not telling my moms what really happened. I felt guilty for not letting Honey call Conner. I knew I was doing the wrong thing. I hated myself. 

That night I went to bed crying. Knowing what tomorrow would bring and the pain would be twice as bad. Like it always was. 

 


End file.
